


A Place For Just Us

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Planets, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: This was not her idea of a fun date. A fun date was going to a bar and drinking together (in moderation) before cuddling in bed. Not hiking through an icy tundra as far as the eye could see.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Series: Femslash February 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Femslash February





	A Place For Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 - Ice. Own prompt, Discover.
> 
> Sorry if this isn't very in character I haven't written for either of these two before ><

When Carol had said that they should go on a date, Brunnhilde hadn’t expected that date to take place on another planet entirely. Sure, both of them had seen far more than Midgard had to offer. Carol wasn’t even on said planet very often anymore. On the other hand, Brunnhilde had grown to like the place. It certainly had less terrible memories than the golden spires of Asgard. 

“I can see why you told me to wear warm clothes,” Brunnhilde shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as she trudged through the snow behind Carol. She’d expected that they were going up some Mountain somewhere not to some barren ice wasteland of a planet. Surely this planet must have some less cold areas they could visit? “What are we doing here, anyway?” 

“You’ll see,” was Carol’s only response, head craned round to flash a grin at Brunnhilde before she continued trudging through the snow. Brunnhilde huffed lightly and stuffed her gloved hands in coat pockets. This was not her idea of a fun date. A fun date was going to a bar and drinking together (in moderation) before cuddling in bed. Not hiking through an icy tundra as far as the eye could see. 

“We’re here,” Carol’s voice, warmth contrasting their bitter surroundings. Brunnhilde forced her gaze up her feet and let out a light gasp of surprise.

In front of them was a wooden cabin, small and homely with a dusting of snow all across the top. It’s wide windows looked into a spacious living room which Brunnhilde could see a fireplace in that she was just itching to get to.

“You like it?”

“I love it,” Brunnhilde replied as Carol led her inside. “How did you get this?”

“I built it,” Carol ran a hand through short blond hair sheepishly. “I discovered this planet on my travels and thought it was beautiful, but not very habitable. I came back and built this with you in mind.”

“You certainly had me in mind,” Brunnhilde gave a wide grin as she nodded to the pegasus ornament sitting on a mantlepiece. “It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Carol let out a sigh of relief as they both stripped out of their outer layers and got the fire going. 

There the two of them curled up together, gentle kisses in front of the fire as they enjoyed each other's warmth and watching the icy tundra outside from the comfort of the cabin.


End file.
